


Hindsight

by micah_n10 (micah)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah/pseuds/micah_n10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hindsight might have been a bitch, but it had absolutely nothing on Anko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [kita_the_spaz](http://kita-the-spaz.livejournal.com/).

Hindsight, Iruka knew, really was a bitch. Of course, he hadn't quite expected his snake-summoning, somewhat-sociopathic best friend to pin him against a wall right there in the missions room, spluttering profanities.

Then again, maybe he should have.

"So, you're telling me…" Anko started with an air of semi-calm incredulity. "That _the_ Hatake Kakashi, man of mystery, masks and over one-thousand jutsu propositioned you? Said he wanted to pin you down against his rumpled sheets and fuck you three ways from Sunday?" Her pitch increased until it was perilously close to a shout.

"That the rumoured alabaster sex god with his perfectly toned ass and deliciously lithe torso promised you nothing short of orgasm induced unconsciousness, blissful satiation and the inability to walk straight for _at least_ a week afterwards? And you…" She paused, taking a deep breath before poking his chest none-too-gently.

"You with your sideways glances, playful bantering, wanton bemoaning and fan-boy crush… _you_ said, no?"

Rolling his eyes, Iruka nodded. "Yes."

"What the hell is _wrong with you?! _" his long-time friend exploded. "Months, Iruka, fucking _months_ I've had to listen to you going on and on and _on_…"

Yes, Iruka knew hindsight was a bitch. And really, he should have foreseen the Sannin-trained kunoichi's predictable reaction. But even so, going so far as to deposit him hogtied and naked upon the Copy-nin's bed was a bit much, wasn't it?


End file.
